I'll be
by Rave14
Summary: A story about Diana and Bruce, and how there friendship bloomed into love...
1. Chapter 1

I'll be by Edward McCain

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus]_

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life.<p>

He watched her fly past him, holding the villain as if his weight was nothing. She turns her hair blowing around her, like a veil. Her blue eyes gleaming, as she released the villain, who with a pained grown crashed against the wall. She smirked her beautiful lips turning up, into a smile. She landed her long legs slightly apart as she looked around, if anyone needed help. Batman tried to clear his mind, remembering that he was definitely not in love with Diana. Lex ran toward him with ease, he grabbed his arm and swung him over his shoulder.

Lex let out a sharp hiss as his back met the hard floor. Batman stood above him, a menacing dark shadow. He cuffed Lex and just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. He heard the police sirens even from the top of the building he was on now. He heard her. Her high heels meeting the ground. She sat beside him on the rooftop and watched the scene below. He didn't say anything, neither did she. It was always like this, their quiet time together. He watched as a strand of her hair went into her face, and with is gloved hand he moved it behind her ear, softly. Too soft…He moved his hand away.

Wonder Woman smiled at him, not a fake smile a full blown smile. He could always tell the difference between her forced smile, and her loving real smile. Because if her smile was real and full of emotion, her face seemed to shine like the sun. Radiating and beautiful, and he watched from the darkness. He watched this Greek Goddess, this angel as her wings grew…and eventually she would fly. That's why he enjoys having these brief…and sometimes even sweet, moments he has with her.

"Martian Manhunter to Batman." Batman sighed and picked up the call. "Yes J'onn?" "We need you immediately at the Watchtower." The Martian seemed a bit panicked. "What happened J'onn?" Batman asked looking over at Wonder Woman, who had a confused expression on her beautiful face. "Superman and Green Lantern are fighting the Watchtower is going to be a wreck if you don't stop them!" "Beam us up" Batman replied, a minute later they were in the Watchtower. Batman immediately made his way toward the sound of walls being broken, Wonder Woman close behind him. He watched as Superman and Green Lantern threw punches at each other, John with his ring and Superman with his fists. "What do you think could have caused this?" Diana asked watching the two heroes.

"I don't know…but I'm going to end it." Batman made his way into the middle of the fight. Taking out a green stone from his belt. He held it up toward Superman and Superman fell to a ground with a 'thud'. The stone in his hand was none other than Kryptonite. He turned toward John and quicker than the Hero could realize Batman's hand was around his wrist. "Both of you stop fighting!" His voice echoed throughout the Watchtower and it was completely furious. Both of the heroes winced at his voice. Batman put the Kryptonite back in his belt and let go of John's wrist. Batman turned his back on both of the heroes and walked away. Unlike them he had work to do…

He sat in front of the monitor and looked trough different cities on earth, making sure everything was alright. He enjoyed Monitor Duty…it gave him time to think about occurrences in his life. For example that Bruce Wayne had to go to a public party tonight. For charity of course…As always the pubic expected him to come with a stunning supermodel in his arm. But maybe Wayne would show up with no one, and for once the most eligible bachelor in Gotham will go single. Batman leaned back in his chair. Wonder Woman walked in, wearing not her uniform but a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top. Batman tried to tell himself that he wasn't enjoying the way the tank top hugged her built upper body…


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be by Edward McCain

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<br>Tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive - not dead.<br>Tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus]_

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
>I'll be your crying shoulder,<br>I'll be love's suicide  
>I'll be better when I'm older,<br>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
>...greatest fan of your life. <p>

"Hey Batman." She sat in the chair next to him. Her hair was in a ponytail, and Batman tried to deny the longing he had to open her hair. To see her beautiful hair around her, as it moves from side to side with every one of her steps. But instead…"Hello Princess." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired." She murmured and ran a hand trough her ponytail. "The way you beat down those villains I'm not surprised." Batman mumbled. What he wanted to say was: "You looked like a Greek Goddess out there" but he held himself back.

"What was the matter with Green Lantern and Superman?" Diana asked looking at Batman curious. "I don't know some stupid fight about Lois. John said that she could never love someone like Superman and then Superman said that John should mind his own business, because Hawkgirl and him aren't meant to be and yeah…" "Oh" Diana responded. "So what are you going to do tonight?" Diana asked yawning.  
>"Charity Work as always…" Batman responded. "Oh that sounds cool Bruce Wayne is quite a giver. Who is accompanying him tonight?" Diana sighed. If only Batman knew the way she felt about him…"Wayne isn't sure yet, I think he'll go solo." Diana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You're serious?" Batman nodded. "Wow the most eligible bachelor in Gotham goes to a party alone." Diana let out a whistle. "Is it really that shocking?" Batman asked and Diana nodded. Then J'onn's voice boomed over the intercom. "All Justice League members report to the bridge."<p>

Batman and Wonder Woman made their way to the bridge, and were greeted by an awful sight. On the giant monitor about ten different occurrences were happening. In Hawaii one of the volcanoes was irrupting, in New York Lex was taking done sky scrapers (how he managed to escape prison again was unexplainable). There was a break out at Central City and Metropolis Jail. "I wonder what their planning…" Batman mumbled deep in thought. "I will put you all in ground to handle one of the many disasters going on." J'onn began. He called heroes one by one and sent them on missions.

Batman watched as Diana turned lightning fast, to change into her uniform. When her turn stopped sure enough, she was in her hero uniform. "Green Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman you handle the volcano in Hawaii." Diana nodded and they teleported. They landed at the top of a mountain and Diana watched the lava in horror as it swallowed some of the village. Ash was raining down from the sky like snow "Hera…we have to hurry!" Diana shouted and grabbed Batman as well as Green Arrow. She flew down and landed at the edge of the village. Somehow they had to evacuate all those people…She stared at the giant ship docked at the small harbor. "Green Arrow, Batman evacuate those people on the ship. I'll try to slow down the lava!" Green Arrow ran toward the people. Batman hesitated for a second and turned around.

"Be careful Princess" He put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly and before he knew what he was doing, she was in his arms. He ran his hands trough her soft hair and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while distracted, and in their own world. Batman moved back and walked toward Green Arrow. Wonder Woman looked after the Clocked Crusader and took a deep breath. 'You can do this Diana…" She flew toward the volcano letting the wind move past her, soothing her…reassuring almost that she would be ok.


End file.
